L&S Interlude: Memories
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: Set between chapters 2 and 3 of the shared AU L&S created and lovingly maintained by Katea-Nui and I, written as a gift for her! Sticky twincest ahoy!


_I know, we haven't had an update to L&S in awhile. My co-author has been having some small issues, but we have things in the works; it's not dead yet! So, I wrote her this to cheer her up. All for you, Katea-Nui. Enjoyyyyyyy._

_Rating: M. Oh yes. M is good. _

_Warnings: Twincest. Sticky smut. Use of twin bond for interesting imagery._

_Pairing: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (ohhh yeah.)_

_Continuity: G1, L&S AU, between chapters 2 and 3._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish I had a set of...nevermind. I'll go take a cold shower now._

* * *

"Sunnyyyyyyy. I'm bored."

Those were three of the most dangerous words that could ever be spoken by Sideswipe. When said in a sentence, like that, it was disaster in the makings.

Sunstreaker's optics slid over his twin's red and black frame and he smirked, wondering what had gotten into him this time. He put his specially-made Xbox controller down (it was a gift from Microsoft; they had thoughtfully provided the entire base with enough oversized controllers and game systems pre-loaded with software in appreciation of the Autobots) and tilted his head.

"And what do you want _me_ to do about it?" Sunstreaker's tone was soft, almost thoughtful; his movements lazy.

"Dunno, Sunshine, but-"

"If you call me that _one more time_ I swear by Primus I will leave you in the trees next time that Skywarp throws you off." Sunstreaker retorted, disliking the nickname as usual.

"Rather stay on him anyway, that aft is-"

"Sides. Really." Sunstreaker shook his head in exasperation. "Decepticons. Remember? Crazy leader, fusion cannon, wants us all deactivated or worse?"

Sideswipe eyed his twin. "You fragged Screamer too. Twice." He knew damned well what the surge had been while he'd been away on that mission. It had been Sunny having several overloads in quick succession, and while he didn't KNOW for sure, he'd caught Sunny drawing a picture, a very explicit one...

When Sunstreaker didn't deny it, Sides knew he had him. "You _did_ frag him again! Lucky! Why wasn't I invited?"

Sunstreaker glowered. There were...things about that encounter that he would rather not share, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to hide them forever, or for very much longer at that. "_He_ jumped _me_, dimspark."

Sideswipe's optics grew wide and he started to look more than a little upset. "You don't mean he did it-"

"Frag no, moron." Sunny said irritably. "I'd've slagged his aft back to the _Nemesis_ if he tried to do anything...that I didn't want. It was just...never _mind_."

Sideswipe looked...puzzled. He knew that Sunny had blocked off the bond at that time...why, he had no idea, just that he had. Sometimes he did that, but...this was... Odd. Yes, odd. "Tell me what happened, Sunny. _Please_?" He gave his twin that look, the one that would either remind one of small, furry creatures...or make one tell the giver anything he wanted to make him shut up and go away.

Sideswipe moved next to his brother on the floor, rubbing the tenseness out of his shoulders. "Not like I care that you fragged him, I fragged him first." There was more than a little smug pride in his voice at this. "I just...usually it's me, telling you what I did, and I know you like it, sometimes..." He kissed the back of his twin's neck, and Sunstreaker hissed between gritted denta, knowing that he may as well give it up now instead of later.

"Yeah, Sides. I fragged him again. But..." He hesitated.

"But what, Sunny?" Sides' hands stroked Sunny's back, fingertips brushing lightly over sensitive seams, and Sunstreaker finally relented after a long pause, not liking to see his twin worry.

"He fragged me first." he said simply.

"He did _what_?" Sideswipe actually stopped what he was doing, contemplating this- Sunstreaker didn't give it up to anybody, hardly even to Sideswipe...but he'd let Screamer? _Starscream_? "But I thought you didn't like-"

"You would be surprised...Pit, I was surprised." Sunny admitted. "I...well..." It was really odd for Sideswipe to see his twin so unnerved, even about something like this.

"You really liked it, didn't you." Sideswipe asked, his tone uncharacteristically soft.

"Yeah." Sunny nodded. "Yeah, I did." He now felt kind of bad about this...Sides really never went for his valve, even on the few times Sunstreaker had wished he'd just do it.

"He's really good at it." Sideswipe said wistfully. "You're lucky. I don't think I'll ever get that again, and I'd...well..." His faceplates heated at the memories assaulting his meta, and he nibbled on Sunstreaker's neck cabling just to have something to distract himself with.

"He did that." Sunstreaker said softly. "Felt...really nice. Then he slid down slow, and begged me to open my panel. Wanted to suck my spike, which I wouldn't turn down..."

Sideswipe gasped at this; Sunny was slowly feeding him images over the twin bond, and he could see Starscream on his knees, that proud form lapping at his twin's interface plating, the normally unbearable voice lowered into a throaty whisper. He whimpered and his hand traced down his brother's golden chestplates, down toward where the images guided him.

"Was handcuffed to a fragging tree." Sunny said wryly. "If I'd really wanted free, those flimsy toys wouldn't have held me...I wanted to see what he was gonna do, and that turned out to be me..."

Starscream's fingertips tracing over Sunny's valve cover, soft pressure that Sideswipe could now feel as if it were real, and the crimson mech moaned softly, his own fingers repeating the motion on Sunstreaker's plating. His brother's hips arched into the touch just slightly, proving that he too was lost in the memory.

"I didn't want to do it at first. It's fragging Starscream. But them he took me down deep, and back up again, promising me that I could do whatever I wanted with him, if he could just taste me...so I opened to him." Sunstreaker's tone had dropped low, and his hand slowly stroked Sideswipe's audial horns. His icy optics were slitted, barely allowing vision, but all he saw was the images assaulting his meta, he saw Starscream before him, and felt a warm, wet glossa invading his port.

Sideswipe groaned loudly; he could see it as clearly as if he had been there, and his own equipment was already beginning to overheat. He wished it had been him that stood before the Seeker, had been him who had felt that wonderful slickness. He rode the wave of his twin's memories, though, and was not surprised in the least when Sunstreaker's plating slid away, revealing a rigid spike...and a well-lubricated valve, clenching on nothing but air. He bent low, his own glossa tracing the rim of his twin's valve, and the sharp intake of air was all he needed to keep going. His hands parted Sunny's legs ecven wider, allowing him more room to work, and he breathed hard over the entrance, causing his twin to arch hard into his touch. "Frag, Sides-!"

"Then what?" Sideswipe rumbled before delving into Sunstreaker's port, moaning his pleasure at being permitted this. "What then, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker's hips jumped, and his thighs quivered in a stronger wave of want than he'd felt since...well, since Starscream had taken him. "He...he slid fingers in me, and began moving, begging me to let him spike me. I, frag Sides, you know I-" His words broke off in a harsh gasp as Sideswipe mirrored Sunstreaker's memory, sliding two fingers into his valve and twisting them just so, stimulating all the sensors at his entrance. A high, needy moan escaped Sunstreaker, and he threw himself backward, almost forgetting all about Starscream...but not quite. "I let him, okay, Primus Sideswipe quit teasing me-"

Sideswipe was caught up in the moment and remembering his own time with the Air Commander; sliding his spike into that tight heat had been an experience to remember. His panel slid aside and he settled himself atop Sunstreaker, teasing his twin with the head of his leaking spike. "You let him do this?" he whispered, running himself all around, but not into, his brother.

Sunstreaker's hands clamped around Sideswipe's hips and those ice blue optics locked onto the softer color of his twin's. "You sure?" he said softly. He knew Sideswipe usually wasn't like... This. But hot frag, he wanted it. Wanted it more than to take his brother hard against this floor.

"Yeah." Sideswipe nodded. "So you let him do this, too?" He thrust inward shallowly, and Sunstreaker's head flew back, hitting hard on the floor. He cried out before catching himself, almost biting through his lip in the attempt to be silent. "Yes!" he growled, and the affirmative was both an answer and a plea, and Sideswipe knew this and continued on, slamming hard into Sunstreaker.

The golden mech writhed, his systems more than halfway into overload just by that single thrust. When Sideswipe began moving inside Sunstreaker, it was too much. He clutched at his brother's hips, moving him deeper, and his voice rose in a cry that was more than loud enough to reach the outside of their quarters.

"You like that, huh? Starscream got you liking it this way?" Sideswipe teased, his thrusts becoming more insistent with every push inward.

"Shut up. Flitter-glitch. Just shut up...oh _frag_." Sunny found it incredibly difficult to chastise his brother when he was doing that, corkscrewing his hips and hitting that node, the one all the way back that Stascream had pounded into oblivion...and that thought was more than enough to trigger his overload. A loud cry escaped Sunstreaker's lips, his hands grasping for what would have been wings, but ended up being arms on his twin. Sideswipe was not offended by this; he was reliving Sunny's experience as well as fragging his twin into the floor.

"You do like it." Sideswipe slammed into Sunstreaker hard, his spike feeling as if it were going to explode at any moment, and Sunny answered that statement with a loud call of his own.

"Frag it, _yes_, I do, now if you stop I will pound you to _scrap_, Sideswipe..._please_..." The plea came as a complete surprise to both twins, and Sideswipe bit down hard on his brother's neck to stifle his own cries. He pounded harder, as hard as he could, and Sunny helped him with those hands on his hips, driving him, controlling him even in this. He felt himself expand within his brother and pressed his lips to Sunny's, swallowing both of their screams as they went over simultaneously, their sparks spinning almost as if they'd merged right here on the floor.

After they'd recovered sufficiently to speak coherently, Sunstreaker glanced sidelong at his twin. "Say anything and I will stuff you in the reclaimer and let 'em make table legs out of you, hear?"

"Anything you say, Sunbeam."

The Xbox controller sailed toward Sideswipe's head, and all he did was cackle madly.

* * *

_Reviews? o.o And forgive me if I screwed anything up, I usually don't write the twins. xD_


End file.
